


bad day

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, M/M, Multi, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Kenji's boyfriends know how to ease him after a bad day.





	bad day

**Author's Note:**

> here have some self-indulgent fluff

“Bad day?”

Shirt untucked and disheveled, hair tousled unnaturally, a pout to rival any other - “I’m fine.”

Chikara smoothed down Kenji’s hair with his fingers, “Uh huh,” and smoothed out his pout with a kiss as soft as his voice. “Do we need to have a movie night?”

The door creaked open before he could respond, and Ryuu glanced between the two of them before his gaze settled on Kenji. “Bad day?”

“I’m  _ fine.” _

“Uh huh.” Ryuu wrapped his arms around him from behind him, settling his hands on Chikara’s waist. “Movie night?”

Kenji dropped his head to hide his face in the crook of Chikara’s neck, responding with nothing more than another grumbled  _ “M’fine.” _

“Hm…” Chikara ran his fingers through Kenji’s hair, Kenji’s shoulders relaxing at the touch. “I’m going to watch a movie regardless. What do  _ you _ think, Ryuu?”

“What do I think about-? Oh,  _ oh. _ I’m thiiinnnkiiinng… Disney night.”

Kenji stiffened in Chikara’s arms.

“Good idea,” Chikara hummed back. “How about… Princess and the Frog?”

Kenji’s weak excuse of a whimper was muffled by Chikara’s neck.

“I’ll go get the dvd.” Ryuu gave Kenji’s nape a quick peck before he let go.

On the couch, Kenji rested his head on Chikara’s lap, and Chikara’s fingers found their way back to soft, brown strands, gently running his fingers through. Ryuu wedged himself between Kenji and the couch back, draping his arm over Kenji’s side and resting his cheek on Kenji’s bicep.

It didn’t take long for Kenji to get absorbed in the tale playing out on the screen that they’d seen a dozen times together before, but Chikara was more absorbed in the captivating sight on the couch. Ryuu’s fingertips brushing featherlight back and forth over Kenji’s arm, Kenji’s eyelids growing heavy as Chikara continued to run his fingers through his hair. Cutest of all to Chikara, something he’d gladly declare just to make Kenji flush red, was the way Kenji sucked his thumb when he grew sleepy; Chikara considered it a little reward for soothing his boyfriend’s troubles, even if it gave Kenji’s dentist a headache. 

Sweet brown eyes glanced up at Chikara, heavy lids struggling to stay open. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too, brat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kenji's fave princess is tiana cause he admires how hard she works for her dream, but good luck getting him to admit it


End file.
